Friends With Benefits
by Stillae
Summary: James is turned down once again by the object of his affection, the attractive Lily Evans. Can Sirius cheer the miserable, dejected boy up? OneShot. Slash. Mature themes... which means blatant smut. PWP. Read and Review?


**Author's Notes: **Well, I'm not a big fan of writing one-shots (though, I find myself doing that often) but I found myself bored and lonely… and the result was a random lemon scene between one of my favorite pairings; Mr. Prongs and Mr. Padfoot. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I do not in any way own any Harry Potter-related subjects (such as characters, settings, and so on) they are copyrighted to the very famous author J. K. Rowling, and Warner Brothers; as I am neither, it can be safe to assume I do not own any of it… Or gay sex, for that matter…

**Friends with Benefits **

James Potter rested the back of his head against the stone wall behind his bed, his eyes closing behind his thin-rimmed glasses; a sigh broke his lips, and he shifted, upsetting the battered volume of _Standard Book of Spells_: Year Six on his lap, causing it to slip from his legs and onto the bed. He really didn't care anyway.

"Oy, Prongs," came the muttered greeting from the handsome-featured male James had spent his entire school career wreaking havoc with; his best mate Sirius. His book back was tucked under one arm, his free hand dragging through faultless, rather long raven hair. James's hair would never, as long as he lived, achieve the sheen and perfection of Sirius's longish locks; his hair was unruly as it could be, made worse by his habit of messing it up on purpose.

"How was detention, Padfoot?"

"You know Slughorn. He just chuckled about Snivellus's hair being pink, and told me not to get caught next time," Sirius replied lazily, as he heaved his book back onto his bed. "Snape can't get the dye out of his hair," he added with savage victory in his tone.

"Niiice," James responded, his tone mimicking Sirius's, a crooked grin curling on his lips.

Sirius cast a glance at him, saw the slump of his shoulders, and frowned slightly. His eyes roamed over the tie that James had tossed on the end of his bed, the book at his side, pits of parchment with scribbles of ink on it, and an empty bottle of butterbeer near his hand.

Eyebrows raised, Sirius said bluntly, "Lily turned you down again, didn't she, mate?"

"Sod off!" James snapped in irritation, but the defensive note in his voice gave him away. Pathetic, really, considering James had declared his love for the redhead at least once every other week, begging and pleading – on occasion, on his knees – for her to go out with him. But Lily Evans informed him that she was not impressed with his charm, or the fact that he fussed his hair to make it more untidy to give that 'just off a broomstick' look, nor his insurmountable arrogance and immaturity.

"Bad luck, Prongs…" Sirius said quietly, the corners of his mouth tugged down in a frown, as he moved forward to sit on the bed beside his best friend. His foot knocked into another bottle of butterbeer, and with a quick glance he saw that the floor was littered with at least four more empty bottles of the stuff. "Bit tipsy, Prongs?"

"Bugger off," James grumbled, his cheeks now a burning scarlet as he looked away towards the window.

Sirius bit down on his lower lip for a moment, eyes scanning over James's profile, as he almost visibly tried to think of how to cheer his friend up. A smirk came to play at his lips, as he moved forward, one palm and one knee coming to rest on the bed as he leaned towards James, the bed springs groaning in protest. His hair slid from behind his shoulders, falling to frame his face, which continued to hold that devilish little smirk.

"Come on, James…" Sirius murmured in a rather husky tone, straining forward a bit more, so that his face was only inches from James's.

"Mr. Prongs would like to inform Mr. Padfoot that, if he's trying to be sexy, he's failing miserably," James said savagely, angry eyes staring determinedly at the wall beyond Sirius's face.

"You know, mate, that one stung." Sirius replied, his voice heavy with sarcasm. "I tried to be nice," he continued, as the hand that was not supporting him fell to James's inner thigh, trailing up gently, "But I'm not standing for this pity stuff." The hand came to his crotch, index and middle fingers dragging up the seem of his jeans, as Sirius caught James's mouth with his own.

Apparently, James had already been sporting a bit of an erection, as he let out a strangled growl as Sirius touched him, stronger arms coming to shove Sirius's shoulders back, hard, pressing his chest against Sirius's in an effort to shove him off the bed. The pair tumbled down, slamming onto the thin carpet, James spread over Sirius, who was looking up at him with a smug expression.

"Guess I've got friends with benefits, eh, Padfoot?" James said thickly, pushing his mouth over Sirius's before the boy could reply.

Raw passion; after many a failed tempt to put words together that filled what was between James and Sirius, the bespectacled boy found perfect explanation of what fueled their little 'sexcapades' as Sirius had deemed them. It was always desperation; clawing, kissing, biting, caressing – all done with an air of urgency and furious battle for dominance. James and Sirius were somehow closer to each other than the other two of the group could ever understand… this tight-knit friendship transformed into wild lust that left them both spent and sore – incidentally, almost always on the floor, even though they went to great lengths to find something more comfortable than that.

James's eager hands tugged and pulled at Sirius's robes, the boys pressing their lips against each other with heated ferocity, as if to be parted for more than a moment was impossible for them. This made the undressing of Sirius rather difficult, but as hands sought cloth and zippers and buttons, tearing at them all carelessly, James managed to rid Sirius of his thick, bothersome Hogwarts school robes, tearing his shirt off as well.

Sirius had grown impatient with this, and hooked an arm around James's neck, pulling him down hard to Sirius's level, sharp canine teeth pressing down on James's already bruised lips, drawing a bit of blood. James gasped in a mixture of pain and lust, hands sliding over the bare skin of the boy under him, fingertips burning trails of heat over Sirius's skin. Padfoot's tongue was making quick work of lapping away the coppery taste of James's blood, delving between his lips suggestively, as James shifted his knee, so it rested just against the other male's crotch, Sirius subconsciously pressing against him as he pushed his tongue as far into the slick, hot cavern of his best friend's mouth.

Growls were emitted as Sirius attempted to roll them over, so that he could take the dominant role of being on top, but James had little desire to be bottom that night; "Oh no, dear Padfoot, you're staying right where you are," he hissed out, mockery in his tone as he pressed his mouth down against his unwilling submissive partner. Sirius moaned into his mouth without quite meaning to, as James had nudged his knee artfully against Sirius's erection through the thick material of his jeans, careful not to hurt the boy as his hands continued to roam over unprotected skin, both loving and teasing as they skimmed from his shoulders to just above the waistband of his jeans.

Apparently accepting he'd be the 'bitch' that night, Siri's hands slid expertly into James's unruly black hair, trailing from the nape of his neck and up, his hips lifting as he strained against the slow sliding of James's knee over the crotch of his jeans as they kissed, Prong's soft tongue rubbing against Sirius's as he denied the boy air.

Desperation grew as James broke his mouth away, saliva clinging to his swollen lips, wasting no time in sucking in a gasp of precious air before dropping his face against the crook of Sirius's neck. Lips parted against skin, teeth pressing down as fingernails were dug into the back of James's neck, Sirius gasping in harsh pain as James sucked his skin until a dark, black bruise was forming just under his lips. Padfoot's body arched hard against his best friend's, a primitive moan breaking off his gasp as pleasure and pain bled together and spiraled through him, a blissful mix so intoxicating he was smashed with it.

"Jamie…" Sirius whimpered, his voice breathy and weak, hands dropping away from the boy's neck, coming to fall limply at his sides, as if to show him he was surrendering himself over to Prongs. 'Jamie' could not resist a smirk at this, one hand shifting to rest on the floor beside his head, while the other hand slid lower.

James worked his hand over the zipper of Sirius's jeans as the male's breath caught – gods, he knew what was coming next – and James eased it down enough so that he could begin to pull them, with only one hand, from Sirius's body, formerly limp hands rushing to aid him in this, Sirius lifting himself up a bit so that the tight jeans could be pulled from his body. The smack of his pants as they hit the stone floor behind James made Sirius's eyes close – yes, yes, yes, he knew what was next – but-

"No," Prongs murmured, his voice husky but demanding, "Eyes open. Look at me, Siri…"

James reveled in the darkness of his best friend's eyes glazing over with pleasure as James dipped his hand briefly into the waist band of Sirius's boxers, the heat of aroused skin nearly burning his fingertips. "Jamie, god, please, stop that…"

"Patience, Padfoot," James whispered against Sirius's ear, catching his earlobe between his teeth, working his tongue over that little bit of skin as his hand came to settle on Sirius's erection, skilled fingertips dancing down his length, Sirius choking on a groan as he closed his eyes again. Skin felt like heated silk to his fingers as they drifted up and down, slowly becoming more consistent, so that Sirius could match the pace with his hips, James slowly coming to grasp him, working his fist up and down… Sirius growled out his name in a mixture of demanding and pleading, drowned together into one husky sound. James nuzzled his bruised lips once more on Sirius's neck, though he switched sides, as the right side was now marred with a nasty bruise. His mouth opened, and once more Sirius's skin was nipped and sucked, James working on his neck as diligently as he was his cock.

"Jaaaaaaaamie," Siri moaned, as James bit him hard, his hand suddenly speeding up on the male underneath him's erection, boxers having been shucked moments before without Sirius even being aware of it.

But then the hand left him, the lips were pulled away from his neck, the welcomed weight of James's toned body against him pulling up from him; leaving him naked and frowning in heated frustration as he watched, through glossy eyes, as James pulled his own shirt off, making quick work of his jeans and boxers just as he had done with his best friend's. Sirius licked his own suggestively swollen lips as his gaze dragged across James's body… Sirius was lithe and pale, but not sickly so; but James was built a bit more athletically, with a bit more muscle on him than Sirius could ever hope to obtain. Even so, James's body was a perfect picture of supple skin and smooth curves, a lusty flush of red staining his skin from his current sexcapade.

Sirius tipped his chin up a bit; his neck was sporting a pair of very dark bruises, the harshness of James's savage bites bringing the color up so quickly. His Jamie was meeting his eye, lust and need swirling in the softness of his irises, his jaw set. Sirius met his gaze and nodded in confirmation to the question Jamie was asking him, silently, with his eyes.

James helped Sirius up to his knees, shifting his trembling, hot body around, as it was always easier to conduct 'business' this way, more comfortable for both parties. Chuckling suddenly, Sirius pressed his palms on the floor, shifting so his knees weren't pressing uncomfortably against the floor. James rose up on his knees, though he paused long enough to ask Sirius what was so damn funny.

"This isn't a normal thing for blokes who're best friends…" Siri remarked breathlessly, very aware of the inquisitive hand sliding over his ass, a mixture of lust and amusement making him fade off into silence. His fingernails curled into the thin, almost non-existent carpet, not so much as an anchor, but for something to busy his hands with as he felt James's weight push up against him.

"Hey…" Jamie said a few moments later, as Sirius gasped and choked, first from the pain of James's rather rough entry, then of the pleasure that buzzed through his nerves as he adjusted a bit. James rocked his hips gently as he his hand dropped and inched along the skin of his Siri's thigh, damp with sweat, dipping down between his legs to resume his hold on Sirius's cock. He leaned forward a bit, so that he could bend over a bit to get as close to Sirius's ear as possible, saying in a thick, lusty growl: "That's what friends are for, right?"

Sirius would have retorted, but James had thrust into him hard, cutting off any form of remark with a low groan, body shuddering as James pushed hard against him, gradually becoming less sporadic and securing a sort of rhythm, this giving his gasping and whimpering Siri time to take in great gulps of air and moan "Jaaaaaaaamie" over and over again, until the smooth sound of his handsome best friend's voice sent James into a frenzy.

The larger boy drove hard into Sirius, giving over to the primitive desire to – being quite frank – fuck him so hard he could only remember James's name, and how to breathe. The latter not being as important as the former; though judging from Sirius's growled, breathy moans, James had already achieved this goal.

Again and again James slammed into him, no longer being gentle as any tender lover would be; no, this was raw passion, rough and hard and fast. Sirius startled to rock his hips back against James, as the slightly larger Quidditch player thrust into him. They could both feel the pressure – the rush of being close to orgasm – the mounting pleasure that drove James to sped up even more, the tax on his muscles starting to make them scream in protest – oh, god, they'd be so sore tomorrow, so sore – while Sirius had to take the brunt of his Jamie's almost brutal loving, gasping and moaning as the rough desperation of it only heightened the sensations exploding through his body. Like a warm, liquid fire coursing through his veins, making his body tingle from the tips of his fingers to the backs of his knees, and everywhere around and in between and beyond.

"Siri – god, Siri – so close –," James was gasping, sweat rolling down the edges of his face, as the sixteen year old hit that line between sex and orgasm – like an explosion of pleasure that erupted it his body, as if someone had accidentally clicked down the switch in his brain that controlled pleasure, a surge of it crashing over him. Sirius came just as after his best friend, his arms almost too weak to support him as climax left him in dizzying ecstasy.

As soon as James was able to untangle himself from Sirius, the sixteen year old collapsed to the floor beside him, strong arms coming to tug Sirius down to him, in a warm, sweaty embrace on the floor. Padfoot's pale face was hidden under the veil of his raven locks; he was facing away from James anyway, shoulders pressed against James's chest. He could feel his best mate still trembling from the shuddering power of the orgasm they had just hit together, his breathing almost more sporadic and shallow than Sirius's.

"Jamie, darling?" Sirius asked between pants, quite serious, though his best friend's lips curled into a smile at Sirius's use of 'darling' when they were both aware that it was mostly jest.

"Hm, Pads?" James Potter responded in just as caressing of a tone, his arms holding Sirius close to himself as he enjoyed the feeling of Sirius's backside, slick with sweat, pressing against him.

"I think… I like this whole 'friends with benefits' thing, mate."


End file.
